


Show Me Your Role

by KuroTheNeko



Series: Yoshiko and Riko Acting Very Lewd [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Biting, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Fucking, Futanari, Futanari Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Tsushima Yoshiko, Girls Kissing, Groping, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kissing, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Marking, Missionary Position, Naked Cuddling, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i guess, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: Yoshiko does something again. It seems she didn't learn her lesson yet.Maybe she never will.~~~I embarrass myself so much...





	Show Me Your Role

**Author's Note:**

> In all of my stories, Yoshiko's on birth control. Practice safe sex.

Riko's lips were pressed hard against Yoshiko's. Their soft moans filled the room as Riko pressed the younger girl to the bedroom wall.

 

Yoshiko's arms wrapped around Riko's torso, tugging at her shirt. The older girl's hands slid up the younger's shirt, her arms slightly exposing her back along the way. Her dick twitched needily.

 

Yoshiko moaned into Riko's mouth as she felt Riko's knee press against her crotch.

 

They pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

 

"L-Lily..." Yoshiko looked at Riko with half-lidded eyes, "I need you..."

 

Without hesitation, Riko pressed her lips back against Yoshiko's.

 

Riko threw Yoshiko's shirt off, throwing it across the room. Then, Yoshiko slipped her hands up Riko's shirt and pulled it over her head. She tossed it to the side as Riko slid her hands into Yoshiko's shorts. After successfully removing her shorts, Riko threw them to the side as she helped Yoshiko get her own shorts off. Riko's shorts soon joined Yoshiko's on the floor.

 

Riko groped Yoshiko through her bra, effectively getting a pleased groan from her. Her hands unhooked her bra, making it fall down her arms. Yoshiko let go of Riko for a bit so she could get off the piece of clothing to the side. After doing so successfully, she wrapped her arms around Riko and unhooked her bra. She let go of her, letting the bra fall off her arms and onto the ground.

 

Yoshiko whined as Riko's hand gently squeezed her chest, "G-God, Lily." Riko soon pulled her into a kiss. Yoshiko grasped her hair as Riko's hand moved from her chest and towards her butt, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

She moaned into her mouth as she was pushed to the bed by Riko. Yoshiko wrapped her arms under Riko's as she kissed her passionately.

 

The older girl's cock twitched excitedly as she accidentally rubbed it against Yoshiko's crotch. Yoshiko let out a pleased whine before managing to flip their positions.

 

Yoshiko sat on Riko's hips, gently putting her hand onto the girl's stomach. Riko smiled seductively up at her, making the girl on her smirk back.

 

She leaned forward until she was face to face with Riko. Yoshiko smirked at her, "I'm gonna ride you so hard, little pony." Riko smirked back up at her, "I'll take your word on that."

 

"Don't worry. I'll keep it."

 

Yoshiko slid Riko's underwear down, throwing them off. Then, she slid out of her own. Yoshiko tossed hers onto the floor before positioning herself above Riko's hard-on.

 

"I'll be keeping my word, little demon."

 

Yoshiko aligned herself with Riko's cock and slowly lowered herself onto it.

 

Both girls let out a pleased groan, "Fuck, Yocchan-!"

 

Yoshiko stared deep into Riko's eyes and smiled seductively, "I don't plan on going easy. Prepare yourself."

 

Riko rested her hands on Yoshiko's hips as she lifted herself from Riko's cock. She then slammed herself back down, making Riko let out a long groan. Yoshiko smiled victoriously as she bounced herself on Riko's dick, letting out sharp, pleasureful moans and grunts.

 

"F-Fuck, Yocchan-!"

 

Yoshiko sped up, keeping her intensity, "I said I wasn't going easy."

 

"F-Fuck-!"

 

"Your cock is twitching so much inside of me. Is it too much for my Lily?"

 

"F-Fuck! Yocchan-! I-I'm gonna cum-! I'm gonna cum so hard-!"

 

"So soon? Did you really want to be inside me so badly? How naughty."

 

Yoshiko quickened her pace as Riko cried out in pleasure, "F-Fuck, Yocchan! I-I'm cumming-!"

 

With Yoshiko's hips touching her own, Riko came deep inside of her. Yoshiko's warm, wet pussy twitched as she came herself. She let out a groan of pleasure as she came all over Riko's cock.

 

However, it seemed that they weren't finished yet.

 

Riko pulled out of Yoshiko and pushed her to the bed before shoving her cock back inside her. Yoshiko gasped, "F-Fuck-!"

 

With Yoshiko pinned under her, Riko slammed into Yoshiko's heat hard and fast.

 

Much more so than Yoshiko.

 

Riko smirked at Yoshiko who whimpered and whined pleasurably under her.

 

"Now, now, what happened to all that confidence, Yocchan?"

 

"L-Lily-!"

 

The younger girl moaned as Riko thrusted hard into her.

 

She giggled seductively, "You love it when I do this, don't you? Your little pony turned into a wolf in heat. Now she's slamming into you as if you're her bitch."

 

Yoshiko's sexual confidence went down the drain as Riko made her the submissive one. She whined in pleasure, keeping her hands close to her chest.

 

"Naughty girl. You should know what happens when you're on top: I get too turned on and I fuck you down towards submission. Isn't that right?" She managed to reply, "Y-Yesh-!"

 

"Mhm. That's right. Now that I'm a wolf, I get to fuck my bitch as hard as I want to, isn't that right?"

 

"Y-Yesh-! I'm Lily's bitch! I love it when she fucks me hard!" Riko growled in response, "That's right! You're my bitch. **Mine.** "

 

Riko bit her neck, making the girl under her let out a moan. She sucked on her skin until she left a mark.

 

She moved faster at the sight of her marked lover, much to their pleasure, "F-Fuck-! Lily! D-Don't stop!"

 

"I wasn't planning to."

 

Soon, Yoshiko tensed up as she came hard, all over Riko. Riko came inside her once again.

 

She pulled out, semen dripping from her entrance.

 

She flopped to the side of Yoshiko and pulled her into a hug.

 

Yoshiko snuggled into her with a pout, "You're so mean~" Riko giggled, "But you love it."

 

"...Shaddap..."

 

She kissed her forehead and then gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Sorry."

 

"Hmph."

 

Yoshiko hid her face in Riko's neck before replying, "...A-Apology accepted."

 

She snuggled into Yoshiko as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
